


A pretty face with horrible manners

by cabeswaterlight



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Post-The Raven King, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeswaterlight/pseuds/cabeswaterlight
Summary: It was 24 April, St. Mark's Eve, the date of her first meet with Gansey, when she first saw him in the churchyard two years ago. It was weird to think that everything started then.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 8





	A pretty face with horrible manners

It was 24 April, St. Mark's Eve, the date of her first meet with Gansey, when she first saw him in the churchyard two years ago. It was weird to think that everything started then.

Sometimes when the wind brought back memories of all their adventures, she wished none of it would ever end. Being with them in Henrietta was everything she could ever wish -well, maybe it was not necessary being in Henrietta of all places, but at least being together-. Her little crows, her boys, but above all him. Gansey, that stubborn and dumb guy.  
The first time they two met, she thought he really was an asshole, she really thought that if he was a little more time near to her, she would end up hating him. He had great airs of superiority, he spoke to others as if he could get anything from them simply by making the right offer and he forgot that not all of them had the same socioeconomic status as him. It certainly seemed like he had never ever stepped out of his comfort zone. But from time to time she came to know that that was only the external version of Richard Dick Campbell Gansey III, not what he really was. Definitely, he was much more than a pretty face with horrible manners.

Gansey was soft words in the early morning, curiosity and interest in almost every little thing in every moment of the day and the promise of a warm caress under the starry sky. He was the kind of person you would listen to for hours, days and months, absolutely independent of what they are talking about, just because they desprends that type of passion that no one else has when they talk about stuff that makes them happy, that they are interested about. He was a hug and holding hands in the needed moment, he was an ‘‘It will be fun, trust me.’’  
He was a kiss without a kiss, a tablecloth tugged from beneath a party service, everything jumbled against everything else in just a few chaotic moments. Fingers in hair. Hands cupping necks. Mouths dragged on cheeks and chins in dangerous proximity.  
He was the most intelligent and hard-working person in the world, and above all he was the most special person for her.  
Gansey was (almost) every little -and big- reason to smile for her, the truly love of her life and the person that makes her feel better every time with just a little thought.

And they were there, the two of them, together.  
It was this: Blue's smile – crooked, wry, ridiculous, flustered. There was a lot of happiness tucked in the corner of that smile, and even though her face was several inches from Gansey, some of it still spilled out and got on him. She put her finger on his cheek where he knew his own smile was dimpling it, and then they took each other’s hands, and they climbed back up together.  
It was this: this moment and no other moment, and for the first time that Gansey could remember, he knew what it would feel like to be present in his own life.


End file.
